


After the party

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Party, VictUuri, Vikturi, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, drunk, gay ice skating, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri come home from a party and Yuuri is drunk. Viktor helps Yuuri get ready for bed. Basically just fluff.(Yuuri= Yuuri Katsuki - Yuri= Yuri Plitsetsky/Yurio)





	

It had been a wild party with their fellow skaters, they spent the night around a rooftop pool, drinking and laughing, but Viktor had decided it was time for him and Yuuri to head home. Viktor started looking for his fiancé, Phichit had told him that Yuuri was in the pool with Chris. Viktor found him and Phichit was right, Yuuri was in pool, but he was definitely not in any clothes, he was swimming around with Chris and they were both in nothing but their underwear. Viktor sat down by the pools edge and watched for a bit before calling out to him,  
“Yuuri sweety, are you ready? we should go home now”  
Yuuri’s eyes widened at the sound of Viktor’s voice and he quickly swam over to the side of the pool.  
“Viktooorrrrrr, can we stay a little bit longer…pleaseeeee”  
Viktor giggled to himself, Yuuri’s so cute when he's drunk, how could he say no?  
“Ok, five more minutes”  
“Alright,Thank you!”

Viktor was completely absorbed in the sound of Yuuri’s laughter, he smiled softly to himself as he watched him splash around in the water, he loved that boy more than words could explain.  
“Yuuri, come on sweety, time to go home”  
Yuuri swam over to Viktor and hauled himself out of the pool. Viktor wrapped a towel around him and helped him dry off.  
“Where are your clothes Yuri?”  
“Umm…I got no idea”  
Viktor took his coat off and wrapped around Yuuri,  
“There we go, nice and warm”  
The two headed off, waving goodbye to everyone as they went. They walked peacefully through the snowy backstreets of St. Petersburg towards the shared apartment they called home. Viktor was holding Yuuri close in an attempt to keep him warm and had his arm around his waist to stop him from falling over. 

They were greeted at the front door by Yuri, who had lived with them since Yuuri moved to Russia. He had stayed home with Makkachin since he didn’t enjoy social events.  
“What took you idiots so long?”  
“YURIO!”  
Yuuri yelled in an excited tone before jumping onto him and hugging him tightly.  
“Ahh, sorry Yuri, we got a bit sidetracked”  
Viktor replied whilst trying to pry his drunk fiancé off the young boy. Yuuri slid down onto the ground at Yuri’s feet and sat up, crossing his arms.  
“Viktor, Yurio wont hug me back”  
Yuri rolled his eyes and headed back inside,  
“I’m going to finish my movie, don’t make to much noise”

Viktor knelt down in front of Yuuri,  
“Come on Yuuri, let’s go inside, you’ll catch a could if you sit out here in the snow any longer. I’ll run us a nice hot bath”  
“Can we have bubbles?”  
“Of course Dear”  
He put his hands under Yuuri’s arms and lifted him up onto his feet, opened the door, and awkwardly dragged him inside. Yuri was fast asleep on the lounge as they made their way towards the bathroom, the movie he had been watching was still playing and there was a bowl of popcorn in his arms. 

Viktor put Yuuri down on the bathroom floor and started to run the bath. He poured a generous amount of vanilla scented bubble bath into the stream of water before making sure Yuuri was comfortable and heading back out to the lounge room. He took the bowl of popcorn out of Yuri’s arms, being careful not to wake him. He grabbed the tiger print patterned blanket from Yuri’s room and placed it over the small, shivering boy. He poured his drunk fiancé a glass of water before returning to him in the bathroom.

He returned to see Yuuri curled over the toilet being sick, he sat down next to him and held his hair back for him,  
“Are you ok Sweetie?”  
Yuuri turned to Viktor, tears streaming down his face and sweat dripping from his forehead and embraced him, burying his face into Viktor’s stomach. Viktor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s thick, black hair and gently rubbed his back in a circular motion, he knew this calmed Yuuri.  
“Here, drink some water for me please, it will make you feel better”  
Viktor held the glass up to Yuuri’s mouth, slowly titling the glass upwards until he had taken enough small mouthfuls to empty the glass.

The bath was now full, Viktor tuned off the taps and helped Yuuri take off whatever clothing he still had on, undressing himself soon after. The pair sat themselves in amongst the mountains of bubbles,  
“Viktor…these bubbles smell like vanilla?!”  
Yuuri sounded extremely confused.  
“Yes Dear, they are vanilla scented, you brought them for me as a birthday gift”  
“I LOVE VANILLA!”  
Yuuri exclaimed excitedly before shoving a handful of bubbles into his mouth, Viktor began to giggle,  
“VIKTOR THESE TASTE LIKE SHIT!”  
“Well, yes Yuri, they are vanilla scented, not flavoured”  
Yuuri began coughing and trying to spit the bubbles out, dribbling everywhere, Viktor on the other hand was trying to stop himself from having a laughing fit. Yuuri now was thrashing around trying to get the bubbles off himself,  
“Stay away from me!…HELP ME VIKTOR THEY WON’T G-”  
Yuuri stood up and went to jump out of the bath, but before he could finish his sentence, his foot slipped and he went flying forward, there was a loud smack sound as his ass collided with the bathroom floor. He laid there, butt naked and soaking wet, slipping and rolling around whilst trying to stand up, landing face first each time. By this point, Viktor could no longer hold back, he began laughing hysterically and tears started to form in his eyes.

Suddenly the bathroom door flung open,  
“CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP!”  
Yuri was standing at the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning, he looked so innocent and sweet, how could he possibly contain this much rage?  
“Sorry Yuri, did we wake you?”  
“I think you woke the whole country”  
Yuri looked at the naked man on the floor and then brought his attention to the older man sitting in the bath who was wiping away tears,  
“What the fuck were you idiots doing?”  
“Ahhh…Yuuri tried to eat bubbles, got annoyed, tried to get out and then slipped”  
Yuri built an image of the situation in his mind and started to laugh,  
“I knew that pig was an idiot. I’m going to my room to sleep now, so you better be quiet, the walls are thin”  
“Goodnight Yuri, sleep well”  
“Yeah yeah, goodnight… good luck with that”  
Yuri gestured to Yuuri who was still sprawled out on the floor as he waved and pulled the door shut behind him.

Viktor climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself, he dragged Yuuri to his feet and carried him to their bedroom. He sat him down on the bed wiped him down with the towel, rubbing his head with it until his hair was no longer dripping. Viktor noticed that his precious katsudon was shivering and his teeth were chattering. Without a moments hesitation, he grabbed his warmest sweater from the closet,  
“Put your arms up for me darling”  
Yuuri lifted his arms and Viktor gently pulled the grey sweater over his head. It much too big for him, it hung off his shoulders and almost reached down to his knees, but it smelt like Viktor and made him feel at peace, he loved it. Viktor smiled softly at the sight of his fiancés shining eyes  
“Ready for bed?”  
Yuuri nodded softly and threw himself down onto the pillows. Viktor put on some pyjama bottoms and climbed up into bed next to Yuuri, pulling the covers over both of them. Yuuri snuggled in closer to Viktor,  
“Viktor, do you love me?”  
“Of course I do darling”  
“But I heard you telling Makkachin you loved him”  
“I do love Makkachin, he’s like our child”  
“Do you love him more than me?!”  
“I love you more than anything on this earth, Yuuri”  
“Really!? I love you to Viktor!”  
Viktor placed his hand on top of Yuuri’s head and stroked his hair, Yuuri made soft mumbling sounds of enjoyment and struggled to stay awake,  
“Go to sleep dear”  
Viktor spoke softly with his lips pressed against Yuuri's forehead.  
“Mm-kay”  
Yuuri almost instantly feel asleep, Viktor stared at him with big, loving eyes and a childish grin on his face, he must be the luckiest man alive, he’s the man who gets to marry Yuri Katsuki.  
“Goodnight my prince”  
Viktor whispers out loud before finally falling asleep, the two of them wrapped around each other in a warm, comforting embrace, perfectly content and peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my dudes, that was my first Victuri fic, I hope you enjoyed. I have plans to post other one shots so stay tuned for those. Thank you for reading, please tell me if you find any mistakes.
> 
> Instagram: theriverpotato
> 
> Do you read/watch any of these?  
> : Yuri on ice, blood bank, raising a bat, killing stalking, window beyond window, ten count, No.6, Owari no seraph/Seraph of the end, kuroshitsuji/black butler, super lovers, junjou romantica.  
> If you do, feel free to throw any requests, prompts or headcanons you might have in my direction and I'll see what I can do.   
> They literally don't have to be serious and passionate love stories, you could send me a request asking for Yuuichiro Hyakyua to be drunk dancing in a hot dog costume while Mika makes suggestive puns and Kimizuki beats their asses unconscious while the John Cena song plays in the background for all I care. Passionate, fluffy love and humour based on stupidity are my favourite things.


End file.
